


Sleepover

by screamtobeheard



Series: Play date [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, idk I'm really feeling this angsty malum, or nottttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On some nights Calum would climb in his bed and they would sleep together. Just sleep. And to be honest he prefers that over having sex with his bed friend.  And maybe that’s why it hurts so much. To be this close to him while Calum’s not in it like he is. </p><p>or where Michael's in love with Calum and wakes up to empty beds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I never meant play date to get that sad but I just had to give it a follow up ok. 
> 
> songs I listened to this time: http://8tracks.com/nncaroline/just-friends

“Mikey, you awake?” Michael groans and presses his pillow on his ears.  
“Fuck off,” he mumbles sleepily. There’s a brief silence but Michael still feels the presence of someone next to his bed. He sighs and opens his eyes slowly to see Calum standing next to his bed. He’s wearing a t shirt and boxers and looks really sleepy.   
“Cal?” he asks softly. Calum tries to smile at him but it doesn’t really work. He doesn’t say anything. And somehow he doesn’t have to say anything. Michael scoots over and makes room for Calum.  
“Come,” he says gently and Calum climbs in next to him.

It has happened before. On some nights Calum would climb in his bed and they would sleep together. Just sleep. And to be honest he prefers that over having sex with his bed friend. He loves those moments, he treasures them. Keeps them save in his memory to think about. And maybe that’s why it hurts so much. To be this close to him while Calum’s not in it like he is. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asks him softly. Calum doesn’t answer and cuddles into Michael’s side. His face pressing in the space in Michael’s neck. He does that when they fuck too, it’s just really different now. Michael strokes his hair and Calum lets out a sigh. Michael closes his eyes and he feels Calum carefully wrap his arm around his belly. Michael exhales contently. Calum’s arms are cold so he pulls up the blankets a little bit more.   
“I’m cold,” Calum whispers like he just read his mind. 

“I’ll warm you up,” Michael only half teases as Calum lets out a laugh.  
“You’re dumb,” he whispers against his skin. It leaves goose bumps on Michael’s skin.  
“You love me.” Calum’s silent for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  
“I know,” he mumbles. Michael’s heart speeds up. He turns his face so they’re looking at each other. 

God he just wants to kiss him until he can’t feel his lips anymore. But at the same time he doesn’t want to do that. Because that’s what they always do. He wants to show Calum how much he loves him. How he can’t breathe when he sees him with other people. How he wants to be his and only his. But he can’t do those things. He also can’t kiss him right now. Not when Calum is so vulnerable. How can he show him he loves him then?

“I love you too,” he says simply. Calum snorts but doesn’t reply. Michael wishes he would for once. Calum falls asleep like that. Half on top of him with his face hidden in his neck. Michael doesn’t sleep for nearly an hour after Calum.

He wakes up to an empty bed and isn’t that surprised. He sits up and notices he’s hard. He makes it to the shower hoping his boner would calm down already but of course it didn’t. He should just get himself off and get ready to eat. And most importantly, don’t think about Calum. He repeats the phrase in his head. Don’t think about Calum. Don’t think about Calum. He wraps a hand around himself and groans at the feeling. Don’t think about Calum. He leans against the shower wall when he starts to stroke himself more firmly. Just get yourself off quickly. Don’t think about Calum touching you like this. Just think about something else. Was it okay to think about him while jerking off? To be fair was Calum the only sex he’s had in months. It wasn’t his fault right? 

Don’t think about Calum touching himself thinking about you. Do not picture him touching himself, do not picture him coming. God who was he even kidding. He comes with Calum running through his head.

“Morning,” he says when he spots the others. Calum’s looking at his phone but looks up when he hears him. Ashton ruffles Michael’s still wet hair as he passes by.  
“’S Luke still asleep?” Ashton asks Michael. He shrugs.  
“Don’t know, why don’t you wake him,” he suggests and sits down next to Calum. He doesn’t even notice him. Ashton huffs something but walks to Luke’s room.  
“Luke, you fuck, wake up we gotta go!” Michael hears him yell. He chuckles and turns to look at Calum to see him already looking at him.

“Hi,” Michael says. Calum smiles at him.  
“Thanks for last night. Couldn’t sleep. Homesick and stuff, and I missed you,” he confesses. The flirty tone when he says the last sentence brings knots to Michael’s stomach.   
“You always miss me,” he says with a smile.   
“Yeah,” Calum says in a low voice and he moves his hand to Michael’s thigh. Michael nearly stops breathing. Ashton, please come in but also please don’t come in. 

He wants to say something. Tell him to stop or something like that when a sleepy Luke followed by Ashton walks in. Calum pulls his hand away so fast he hits it against the table.   
“I’m tireeeeed,” Luke whines.  
“Luke stop being such a goddamn baby.” Michael can’t even focus on Ashton and Luke. Calum’s already on his phone like nothing even happened. He even sits with his back slightly more turned to Michael. 

Michael swallows the lump in his throat. Don’t forget what you are to him, he tells himself.  
Why doesn’t he just stop it? Because he loves him. Why doesn’t he tell Ashton or Luke? Because he loves him.   
“You still asleep?” Ashton teases as he pokes his side. Michael tries to laugh but it doesn’t really work.   
“Bad night?” Ashton asks when he doesn’t smile. He sees Calum tense up next to him without looking up from his phone. 

He’s suddenly so angry. Why does he always do things to make Michael love him so much and then just don’t give a fuck about him?  
“I’m gay,” he states. The whole room is quiet for a moment.   
“Thought you should know,” he adds.   
“Okay,” Luke says gently.   
“That’s fine, Mike. Thanks for telling us,” Ashton says and pulls him into a hug. Michael lets out a breath and smiles widely. That is until Luke speaks again.

“Cal, aren’t you gonna say anything?” Michael doesn’t dare to breathe. He doesn’t dare to look at Calum.  
“It’s uh it’s cool. It’s not like gonna change anything.” he almost wants to laugh at the irony of that. But he doesn’t.  
“Thanks, guys,” he says with a smile. They carry on with their day.

Calum’s in his room that night again. Michael’s still gaming when he comes in.  
“Hey,” Calum says and sits down next to Michael on bed.  
“Can’t sleep?” he asks. Calum shakes his head. Michael hums and keeps gaming for a bit. Calum’s awfully quiet next to him.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Calum asks after a while.  
“Couldn’t sleep either, I guess,” Michael replies. 

“You’re gay,” Calum rushes out suddenly. Michael pauses the game and puts down the controller.  
“Thought you had already figured that out,” he says coldly. Calum shifts and doesn’t look at him.  
“You can’t honestly say you’re surprised, right?” Michael jokes and Calum cracks a smile too.  
“Dick,” he mumbles with a smile.  
“Hmm yeah, I love dick,” he says in a exaggerated voice. Calum snorts as Michael pretends to moan loudly.

Calum laughs and hits him with a pillow. Michael feels giddy and laughs. Calum’s cheeks are slightly red and his eyes are squinted from laughing.   
Suddenly Calum is kissing him. He rolls onto him and kisses him. Not rough. He doesn’t grab the back of his head this time. He kisses him gently and slowly. Michael’s overwhelmed and hold him. He runs his hand down Calum’s back softly. He expects Calum to move on, to take off his clothes, to get rough, pull his hair or something. But he doesn’t move. He strokes Michael’s cheekbone with his thumb. Don’t think about Calum sharing the same feelings as you. They part for air and Michael stares at him. Calum returns it.

Then he leans down again and presses a kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth. He can vaguely hear Ashton and Luke on the other side of the door talking but Calum doesn’t move. They lay there making out for hours maybe. When Calum’s rolls off him, his lips feel numb and he touches him. He’s slightly out of breath and notices Calum is too. He cracks a smile again when Calum looks at him. Calum returns it. He loves this. He loves Calum. He’s so goddamn in love with Calum. The feeling in his stomach doesn’t seem to stop. 

When they turn off the lights and cuddle that night, with their bodies pressed against each other and noses touching, he nearly tells him he loves him. He nearly spills everything. But he knows in the morning Calum will act like nothing happened and treat him like he’s air again. So he doesn’t say anything. He just holds Calum a little tighter and allows himself to enjoy the content sounds he makes when he runs his hands through Calum’s hair.

He wakes up to an empty bed the next morning again.


End file.
